


Accidentally Pushing It

by MidweekMalheur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femdom, Intimidation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidweekMalheur/pseuds/MidweekMalheur
Summary: A short experimental work, hope you all enjoy it! First of many, possibly of one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Accidentally Pushing It

Our shoes clattered to the floor as we shucked our coats and scarves, shaking off the remnants of   
the cold outside.

  
"I still can't believe we almost missed the bus because you couldn't decide which ice cream   
you wanted! It's basic, there's like, one correct choice!" Her mock scolding was softened by the grin   
that came with it.

  
"They had new flavours! It's not my fault everything looks so tasty all the time," my retort   
was accompanied by an eye-roll. We hadn't had to run _that_ fast.

  
"You dragged me along as we sprinted! It was so... bleagh!"

  
"Guess you know what it feels like now," I replied primly, with a faux-arch sniff.

  
Her eyes narrowed. Fuck.

  
I blinked and her face was in mine; I found myself scrabbling backwards against the door, searching   
for space that wasn't there. Her hand was flat against the door next to my head and her breath was   
hot in my ear, "Oh, is there a _problem_ with my management, pet?"

  
A twin chill of fear and growing warmth of excitement grew in my stomach. The chill passed through   
my chest in a shudder and the warmth spread downwards... and kept spreading I realised in horror.   
Through the crotch of my jeans, trickling in rivulets down my thighs, and working its way through my   
socks to form a growing puddle beneath me.

  
I gasped and whimpered and there was a flash of concern in her eyes as her foot came into contact   
with the cooling wetness beneath us. Our eyes met again and there was a question in them; I   
nodded slowly and gulped and the concern was replaced by something else entirely.

  
"So it _is_ a control issue, then? It's becoming clear to me that I was giving you far too much credit. I'm   
going to clean up after you, that's only fair; you aren't responsible enough to do it yourself. I want   
you to appreciate what a mess I'm dealing with, though, and for that let's get you closer to the   
situation."

  
She stroked my cheek and cupped my chin before reaching around to the nape of my neck, gently   
pushing downwards. I shivered at her touch and my knees grew weak. It took nothing at all for me to   
crumple to them with a soft _splsh_. My jeans soaked up a little more and I could feel myself trembling   
as I looked up at her.

  
"That's better. Now for the matter of gratitude." She snapped her fingers as if a thought had struck   
her. She stroked my head, the hand that had been on my neck reaching into my hair and I let out a   
groan of... relief? Comfort?

  
She reached under her dress and started working her tights down her legs, kicking them off in front   
of me into my puddle as I stared, rapt. "See what I'm giving up for you? Show me your thanks," as   
she held the hem out of my way.

  
I hesitated for a moment, but her excitement was clear and I scooted forward through the damp to   
meet it. I licked and sucked desperately, eager to please, to show her how much it meant to me.

Her approval was shown in the _flmp_ of her dress onto my shoulders, her fingers tight on my scalp as she   
rocked into me and I grinned and kept going. The door rattled as she leaned against it for stability   
and then I was swept up with a new sensation as salt and bitterness swept across my tongue,   
dribbling across my cheek and down my chin. I slowed but kept going until her shudders subsided.

  
At my halt, she drew back from underneath her and looked down at me, gazing dreamily into my   
eyes as I did the same. She released a breathy chuckle and a deep sigh and said, " _Mmmph_. Good   
girl," my heart skipped, my eyes widened, "Get those silly clothes off and leave them there. You   
won't need them for a while. It's bath time - let's get you all cleaned up." My heart pounded with   
love as I hastened to obey. I had as much control as I wanted, and that was fine.


End file.
